The Power of Night Mares
by Tuume
Summary: There is a darker side to magic and those who possess it. Trixie knows this better than anyone.


**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>The chill of the night drew goose bumps along the spine of the mare, even with her cloak pulled tight against her and hat covering her head. She cared not; her ambitions were of higher importance than momentary solace from the cold. Head held high, she trotted at an even pace past the trees that surrounded her, occasionally jumping over the high grown roots to keep time. Her clothes snagged on low hanging branches, but she pressed on. There was not a moment to spare.<p>

Bursts of hot breath poured from the mare's nostrils as she pressed into a full gallop. The dense branches overhead choked the moonlight from above as the forest became denser. With a thought, her horn flickered to life, illuminating her path as she passed through, her cloak fluttering like wings. With agility that would have surprised most, the unicorn dodged and flitted through with the ease of an earth pony.

A haughty smirk stretched across her face as she broke through the tree line and into the meadow before her. _Trixie's training has served her well. And her strength shall only grow before the night is finished. _

Trixie slowed into a trot before finally stopping in the middle of the meadow. Her heart pounded, not from physical exertion, but excitement. Closing her eyes, Trixie concentrated, and her still glowing horn began to pulse with energy as she gathered her power for a scrying spell.

The diamond clasp of her cloak pulled free and hovered before her, dropping the cloth to the grass in a heap. With the spell charged, Trixie touched her horn to the jewel and held her concentration as images began to flicker across its surface. She smiled. A large group of ponies of all kinds were converging on the meadow, just as she had planned. All she need do was draw them near.

Cancelling the scrying spell, Trixie dropped the crystal and began to enchant her vocal chords. Her throat glowed and she growled as her vocal chords vibrated with power. With a quick shake of her head, her hat was tossed to the side. She reared back on her hind legs, threw out her forelegs into the air and called out for the mass of pony folk to hear.

"**Hear me denizens! The Great and Powerful Trixie lies before you! Come, that you may share in her excellence and bask in her glory!" **Inhaling deeply, Trixie expelled the air as a mighty neigh, the sound akin to the soul curdling note of a wolf's howl. Taking in air again, she repeated the cry.

_Come to me…_

As if to answer her command, the sound of hooves thundering against the ground rose like a cry as the earth ponies and unicorns hastened to answer. Likewise, the beat of feathered wings against the night air signaled the oncoming of pegasi.

Gifted with flight, the pegasi reached her first, cresting over the treetops, neighing as they circled above Trixie on the wind. The lights from unicorn horns grew larger and brighter, hoof beats making the earth beneath the magician's legs quake as the earth ponies and unicorn finally burst from the forest like a flood, circling Trixie, driven to her.

Trixie neighed and stamped her hooves with childish glee. Tossing her silvery mane to and fro she neighed again and again, driving the crowd into a stomping, galloping frenzy.

"**Pegasi! Wash away the clouds! Bare the moon to your mistress! Earth ponies! Stomp! Run! Sing! Unicorns! Bare your magic! Give it to me!" **

Immediately, the clouds were torn from the sky, moonlight glaring down on the crowd of maddened ponies. Shouts and undulations tore from the throats of earth ponies as the unicorns ran with them, blasting off streams of magic into the air.

Through it all, Trixie's horn glowed brightest. The power within her built, mounting with every second, every scream, cementing her hold over the crowd. As all the ponies circled her, her eyes began to glow a powerful blue. As the screams became higher, her power seemed to bleed into the ponies assembled around and above her, filling their eyes with the same blue glow.

The commotion reaching a fevered pitch, Trixie, with terrible, haunting power, commanded, **"Give yourselves to me!" **

A vortex tore from her horn, tearing through every pony gathered. Shouts of joy became shrieks of horror as Trixie worked her magic. Terrified and weakening by the second, the ponies could do nothing but fall as the unicorn in their midst howled with laughter.

* * *

><p>Trixie magically twirled her cloak about her and secured it, at the same time brushing herself. She cooed as the bristles combed through her now lengthened mane, a river of silver that rode down to her flank. Her strengthened, slightly larger body thrummed with vitality as she deftly skipped over the bodies of ponies that lay sprawled in the meadow, lifeless. Her Cutie Mark glowed in the moonlight with enhanced power.<p>

Satisfied with her grooming, Trixie poofed the brush away and turned slowly at the center of the meadow. She eyed the corpses of her audience and with a flourish of her cape and a lengthy bow said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is most overjoyed with your reception. Your applause is most welcome and deserved." A wicked grin split the mare's face.

"Perhaps Trixie shall visit again… In ten or twenty years."

With a cackle, Trixie teleported away, the blue light of her power illuminating her now silent audience.


End file.
